Friday Night
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven is just at a new cafe on a Friday night, who finds her and takes her out for some fun?  I'm bad at summaries read&review.  RaexRed-X.  ONESHOT Songfic


**A/N: not one of my best but i really wanted to do something with this song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teentitans or 'My First Kiss' by 3oh!3 feat. Kesha  
**

* * *

I sit in my favorite café. Just a quaint little place, not sure how I found it. I sip my tea, the people around me pretending to be sad and misunderstood to get attention and mercy through their crappy poems. I don't smile, don't acknowledge the stupid poet's existence as he stands on the stage. I sip my tea and enjoy the quiet, the loneliness which is such a big change from the tower. The stupid 'tofu' vs. 'meat' debates every morning, the 'fungus' vs. 'football' TV debates at night. That's what I'm currently missing by sitting in this café. Actually, it's not that lonely. Yes, I am- in fact- alone. But, it's just the company of those around me, though I'm not talking to them, they're there. I guess that's just me though.

Then a man walks in. Okay, so not unusual. But he is. He caught my eye. He's tall and muscular. His black hair seemingly naturally spiky, but also hanging down in a sort of sexy way. He wears a black T-shirt and a brown leather jacket over that, and dark wash blue jeans with some black converse. He stands there for a moment, taking in his surroundings as if he's never been here. He then catches eye contact with me, though I don't break it out of curiosity to see what he'd do. He may recognize me as the 'creepy goth' from the teen titans, though I'm not donning my usual attire. I wear a black jean mini skirt with a chain hanging off the side, along with fishnet stockings and black DC sneakers, and just a plain purple tank top.

He begins to saunter my way, a smug look on his face, a cocky grin gracing his perfect lips. He takes the seat across from me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks. I feel my heart jump into my throat. He has such a deep, sexy voice. I can tell I'm gaping but I can't say anything. He has pale skin that is just so… amazing. It's not tan, but it's not dull, you can see life in his peachy skin. He has a square jaw and the deepest green eyes. But I can feel this cocky, superior, selfish feel radiating off of him. He's just looks, I decide.

"Doesn't matter, you already sat. I'm sure nothing I say will make you get up," I reply honestly, keeping my straight face.

"Yeah, well," he shrugs and leans back, crossing his arms across his chest, analyzing my posture. "Raven. Wow. I just didn't expect to see you here."

I look at him, just another fan acting like he knows me. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Jason, and yes you do. But I'll tell you about that later. It's 10:00pm and you're listening to crappy poetry?" He asks incredulously. The poet continues her cliché poem about cold hands and warm crotches.

"Yeah. I mean, so are you."

He smirks and tilts his head to the side. He is sort of familiar. The look he gives me makes me a bit uncomfortable. He looks me up and down but he leers at me as he replies, "hm, good point, Sunshine. But this ain't the scene for me. I came in here to talk to a beautiful women, such as yourself."

He's joking, right? "You're not getting laid by me," I state.

"Whoa! Sunshine, that'd be great! But not why I'm here. Though now that you mention it…" he winks at me.

"Then why are you bothering me?" My eyebrows knit together. I'm not sure why I'm still talking to him. I should have walked away. Though, he's very attractive, and mysterious. He makes me want to learn more. I sit here in front of him, with no intentions of moving unless it's to follow him out. He has this danger edge to him. Like a forbidden fruit, but I still know nothing about him.

"Bother?" He scoffed, "I'm no bother. In fact, you happen to like my company already. You sit up, leaned more toward me, you're intrigued. Your beautiful eyes analyze my every word, every motion." I stiffen. There's something up with this guy. I learned to analyze the same, but for combat, to catch criminals. Why would he know? I look at his form. He's comfortable, not nervous at all. He's calm and collected, it's like we're playing a game of chess.

"You're just a stranger, whom I am in no way interested in," I reply.

He smirks a bit at this, and all I want to do is smack that smug look off his face. "Then why are you still sitting here?"

_Checkmate. _

I stand to get up, but he gets up swiftly and tugs my arm for me to sit back down, "Now, Princess, that's rude. You haven't been excused yet."

I roll my eyes and try to get up again, but he pulls me back down. "Sorry, sorry. I came here to take you out for some fun."

"Fun?" What kind of jerk-off is this? Fun? Aha, no. I don't do fun. I don't want to do fun. No.

"Yeah. There's a club that just opened. Come with me."

"No."

"Oh, but, Sunshine! I know you want to. I'll buy you a drink!"

"I don't drink."

"Of course you don't. Come on. If you come I'll tell you how you know me."

Ooo, tempting. VERY tempting. Eventually, I give in and agree to go.

He takes my hand and pulls me through the crowded streets, moving swiftly and gracefully, as if every one of his moves are planned before he makes them. Finally he gets to the club, there's a long line waiting to get in. He jumps the line and goes up to the bouncer, just giving him a head nod and heading in. Okay, so he's got connections around here? So there _is_ a reason for his smug expression. I let him lead me down the stairs. We get to the bottom and I silently take in my surroundings.

A lit up blue dance floor, metallic bar, slightly darkish room, loud, pounding music. The room is packed with bodies just moving in their own way to the music. The bodies are pressed up against each other, tightly packed in. He leads me to the bar and orders something, but I can't hear over the music. He leans into me, I back away from the sudden closeness, but he just chuckles and pulls me back.

"You want anything in particular?"

I shake my head- no.

He nods and turns back to the spunky young bartender.

After a minute or two the young bartender comes back with a pink liquid in a wine glass. She hands it to me and I lean into him.

"What's this?" I shout over the pounding music, but my voice is blasted away from my own ears.

"Pink elephant. Made with gin," he replies as if it's obvious.

I look at him. He's not going to get me drunk then take advantage. Please, I can see right through him. Though one sip couldn't hurt.

About two minutes later I'm sitting in front of an empty pink wine glass. I sit there, missing the burning sensation tingling in my throat. The peppermint flavor lingers on my tongue. I don't feel tipsy or lost yet. Actually, I'm proud of myself. I'm pretty sober.

Jason leans over to me, "You want another?"

_One more couldn't hurt…_

_**Four drinks later…**_

I feel sobriety slowly leaving my body. My mind is pulsing. I start to feel relaxed, I like the feeling. It's calming. He laughs a bit as I hiccup and giggle. I can think, and of course I think my mind is sober, it's my body that's not.

"You wanna dance, Princess?" He asks.

I smile, still not fully processing the words. I follow him to the dance floor. I turn and he presses his chest to my back. I roll my hips and press against his warm body more. He places his hands on my hips as I continue this pointless dance that Starfire had taught me. After the song ends he spins me and pulls me to him.

"What're you thinking?" He asks me.

I smile, "Nothing, actually."

He laughs a bit, "I'm thinking that I want to kiss you…"

I melt against him, leaned against him, my hands on his chest, the rest on my body resting on him. He's holding me up by my elbows. I'm not sure if I'm doing this purposely or just can't stand on my own. His face softens as he leans down to kiss me, I tilt my head up watching him. Then, just as his lips sweep against mine, I pull back and giggle a bit.

"Nuh-uh-uh."

He seems frustrated, "You're not going to kiss me?"

"No."

He smiles, "Why not?"

"W-who are you?" I ask, just as sobriety tries to fully leave me and his face blurs.

"Cheater. You have to wait till the night ends, and the night is still young."

I smile, "I'm not going to kiss you until you tell me who you are."

"Well, then, we got a problem on our hands. Stay right here, Sunshine."

I wait. And wait. And wait some more. Songs continue to play. A new song comes up and it has a different beat to it. Actually, it starts out sounding kind of like symbols.

Then, Mr. Mysterious stands right in front of me. I may be drunk, but it doesn't take to long to notice he's holding a microphone and he's planning on singing.

"My first kiss went a little like this_[*kiss*]_ and twist _[*kiss* *kiss*]_ and twist."

He holds the microphone up to me, and I'm not sure where it came from, I think it was the gin talking but I sing, "Well my first kiss went a little like this_[*kiss*]_ and twist _[*kiss* *kiss*]_ and twist"

He smiles, obviously not expecting me to join. He comes closer and begins singing, I try my best to grasp his lyrics.

"I said no more teachers and no more books,

I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked,

Lips like licorice, tongue like candy,

Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?"

That last part makes me crack a smile, because we've barely said two words to each other, yet, that is so like him. He keeps going though.

"In the back of the car,

On the way to the bar,

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips),

At the foot of the stairswith my fingers in your hair, baby this is it…"

There's his cocky side. I watch him. He is kind of sexy, isn't he. I watch him as he playfully dances around me, shaking his booty, and tugging on my arms. He pointed at me accusingly as he began to sing again.

"She won't ever get enough,

Once she gets a little touch,

If I had it my way,

You know that I'd make her say

Ooooooooooooooooooh,

Ooooooooooooooooooh,

She won't ever get enough,

Once she gets a little touch,

If I had it my way,

You know that I'd make her say

Ooooooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooooooh!"

He shot the mike at me for a moment and I just simply said, "My first kiss went a little like this…"

He walked over to a random guy, whom I may add, was much bigger than him and checked out the tattoos up his arms. Which featured an anchor and a random skull.

"I said no more sailors and no more soldiers,

With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders,

Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk,

And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue."

He comes back to me, walking behind me and looping his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder.

"In the back of the car,

On the way to the bar,

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips),

At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it…"

He grabbed one of my hands, spinning me around, then out and back in, rolling me into his arm and pulling me against him.

"She won't ever get enough,

Once she gets a little touch,

If I had it my way,

You know that I'd make her say,

Oooooooooooooooooooh,

Oooooooooooooooooooh,

She won't ever get enough,

Once she gets a little touch,

If I had it my way,

You know that I'd make her say

Oooooooooooooooooooh,

Oooooooooooooooooooh!"

He pulled me close to him. I found ourselves in a position where I'm pressed against him tightly, my arms around him, holding him close to me and keeping me up. He's standing there with one arm around me, his hand in the small of my back.

"My first kiss went a little like this," He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a quick peck. "and twist," Then he leaned down and kissed me, this time more serious, more passionate. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue slid inside and met my tongue, circling around the tip of my tongue. "and twist."

I smiled, "Well my first kiss went a little like this," I leaned up and kissed him, "and twist," I leaned up and kissed him again, this time pulling the back of his head toward me, grasping his hair. He pulled me closer, arching my back toward him. I rested my other arm around his neck. He laid one hand on my chest, and I can't say I minded. We kissed for so long that the beat just stopped and a new song replaced it. I let him go, reluctantly because of my lack of oxygen. "And twist," I said.

He smiled, "Well, Sunshine… you got a pretty talented mouth, what else do you use that for?" He muses.

I raise an eyebrow, "Maybe I'll show you tonight."

He smirks, "Oh really?"

I wink, "Maybe."

We stay for a few more songs, then we get outside and we walk. The fresh air is good. It's better than the congested, smoky air I've been breathing. I try to walk but I fall against him, he stays solid as a rock. He snakes an arm around my waist to hold me up.

"You going back to the tower?" He asks. "Or maybe my place?"

"The tower? How am I supposed to explain this to the others? What're they gonna think about me being drunk?"

"OR being with Red-X."

"Red-X?" What is he talking about?

"In the flesh."

I hit his chest and flail about, trying to get out of his grasp, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

He just keeps his grasp, "It didn't matter when you didn't know. It can't matter now."

I think about it. He's right. Meh, I'll think again on why he's wrong when I'm sober.

"So… your place or mine?"

"My place. But you can't come."

"Ouch. Until next Friday," he clarifies.

"If you can find me…"

"I found you the first time. So what if I do find you?"

"Then, it might just lead to your place, Mr.X."

"See you then, Miss.R."


End file.
